With the continuous extending of the functions of a terminal, more and more application programs are installed in the terminal. In the case that the performance of the hardware of the terminal is relatively constant, the increasing of application programs running in the terminal and the increasing of complexity leads to the operation speed of the terminal system becoming slower, affecting the usage of the terminal. Thus, there is a need to take corresponding control measures at the terminal, so as to optimize terminal performance and save resources.
In the prior art, when a terminal is controlled, applications running in the terminal are closed according to memory usage at the terminal, so as to clear the memory occupied by the application program, optimizing terminal performance.
As described above, in the prior art, application programs running in the terminal are closed according to memory usage at the terminal, so as to control the terminal and further optimize terminal performance. However, this manner of resource conservation is limited in its effectiveness. Even if the terminal is in a sleep or idle state, the hardware of the terminal is still in an operational state, causing unnecessary resource consumption. In addition, because many application programs can restart quickly after having been closed, the effectiveness of terminal performance optimization through the terminal control methods adopted in the prior art is not very good.